


Venus

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cats, M/M, No Smut, Other, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: “Mrrrow?” The delicate little thing purrs. She hops off the table, and towards Peter. He backs away a bit, and pulls his shirt over his nose. But it's too late. He sneezes.





	Venus

Peter kisses him roughly. Pins him to the wall, and picks away at his clothes. He never forgot how lovely the feeling of Juno kissing him back was, but it's been a long time. And his mind during late nights where he had more want than pride has nothing on the real thing. The  _ new  _ real thing. This Juno that knows what he wants and isn't nearly as afraid of it. Isn't afraid of letting himself love anymore. 

“I love you.” Peter says as he gropes him. Juno's leading him to the bed, and then Peter's hands are on him again. “I love every gorgeous inch of you.”

Juno breathes against his lips. He's beautiful and so  _ alive  _ beneath him. “Me too.”

 

He looks over to see Juno, who is sleeping soundly, adorably against the mattress. He can see hickeys on his body, mostly covered by the blanket. He reaches over, and runs his fingers against his face. Beautiful, sad, grumpy, angry, lovely Juno Steel. His body is still humming and raw with last night's activities. 

Then he hears something fall far away. In the kitchen. 

He gets up, throws a shirt and some boxers on, and steps quietly through the house. He pokes his head around the doorframe, that of which holds no door, and he sees it. 

It's a cat. Six compound eyes, and long fur. It's more spotted than anything. There are parts of the fur that look like they've been shorter before, and is starting to grow out. 

“Mrrrow?” The delicate little thing purrs. She hops off the table, and towards Peter. He backs away a bit, and pulls his shirt over his nose. But it's too late. He sneezes.

“Nureyev?” Juno's voice comes out scared and startling through his apartment. He waits for just a moment. Letting himself sink into the feeling of Juno saying his name. 

Then he hears Juno's voice again and his voice sounds thick. Peter forgets the source of his allergies, and rushes to his room. 

“You…”he straightens up and clears his throat. “Didn't leave.”

Peter smiles, his heart swelling in his chest at the way Juno's looking up at him. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

Then the moment is interrupted by a loud “Mrrrrrowwww?” As the cat walks into the room. Juno gets up, puts on some clothes, and watches as the cat strides over and rubs herself against him. 

“This is Venus.” then he analyzes Peter. How he's obviously keeping his distance. His face falls. “You don't like her?” He asks.  He sits on the bed, and the cat automatically jumps into his lap. She starts kneading her small paws into his thighs, and purring. Juno pets her softly. 

“It's not that I don't like her,” Peter says, grabbing his coat in search for benadryl. “I'm allergic.” 

Juno pouts. He doesn't move the cat, but he stops petting her, and looks sad. Venus continues rubbing herself against him like he's made out of catnip. 

Peter can see that Juno really cares for the little thing, so he pops the benadryl in his mouth and thinks. “You know, darling,” He says, “I could always take those shots that help to become immune to the allergies.” He gets closer, even if part of him is saying  _ no, don't be an idiot, your eyes are already starting to get itchy.  _ He places a hand on Juno's neck and grins. Juno looks at him, one hand on the cat, the other on Peter's arm. 

“You would do that? Like you know you don't have to.” Juno says quickly. 

Peter swoops down low and kisses him deep and slow, savoring it, and letting himself be pulled into Juno's gravity. Part of him is a little caught up in it. Juno tilts his head up to kiss him back better. He knows he should pull away to tell Juno what he meant to say. The  _ “anything for you” _ He'd planned, but it seems so far away when his mouth feels so much better kissing Juno than making a witty reply. 

His body is still on Mars, though. And on Mars there is a small cat that bats at Peter's neck. That's when Peter pulls away. He doesn't want to. He wants to kiss Juno till the stars flicker away, and a new galaxy is made. Sadly he knows that if Venus managed to scratch him, then it would be quite bad. Peter laughs softly at the little thing looking back up at him with its six compound eyes. She's very pretty, he must admit. Maybe Juno was right to get her. 


End file.
